Clothes Off
by Girlsareguns
Summary: Deux filles, une boutique, une cabine d'essayage et quelques minutes plus tard... Voici "Clothes Off", ma toute première fiction featuring le pairing Malydia.


**Titre: **Clothes off.**  
><strong>

**Pairing:** Malydia (Malia/Lydia)

**Auteur:** Girlsaregun

**Note: **Ma toute première fiction réunissant un pairing 100% féminin ce dont je suis curieusement plutôt fière. J'ai laissé tombé Teen Wolf depuis le début de la saison 3, je ne connais donc le personnage de Malia que par le biais de tumblr.**  
><strong>

On pourra dire que je ne suis pas une grande fan de cette dernière ni de Lydia cependant je m'amuse beaucoup à les inclure dans mes écrits.

Pas de beta, toutes les erreurs m'appartiennent, veuillez m'excusez.

Je vous laisse non sans vous couvrir de baisers.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>"Malia, fait un effort. J'ai autant envie d'être ici que toi"<strong>, s'exclama une Lydia exaspérée et à bout de nerfs.

La concernée haussa les épaules, lui lançant un regard perçant et tira sans grande délicatesse le rideau de la cabine d'essayage.

Lydia soupira profondément, sortie son portable et chercha le prénom de Kira dans son répertoire.

Le rideau s'ouvrit de nouveau, l'adolescente leva la tête mais à sa grande surprise, Malia était habillée exactement de la même façon.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, les lèvres pincées.

Malia, quant à elle, ramena ses bras sur sa poitrine et la défia du regard.

**"J'en ai marre. Puisqu'on perd clairement toutes les deux notre temps, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne rendrait pas les choses plus... Intéressantes ?"** déclara-t-elle mystérieusement.

Lydia fronça les sourcils, entrouvrant la bouche, peu sûre de comprendre où voulait en venir sa camarade.

Malia leva les yeux au ciel et sortie de la cabine, agrippant la jeune fille par le bras.

Elle l'entraîna dans les méandres de la boutiques dans laquelle elles se trouvaient depuis environ une bonne heure et saisi ici et là des articles, tous plus tape-à-l'œil les uns que les autres.

**"Tiens. Prends ça et essayes les."**

**"Tu te moques de moi ?"** s'enquit Lydia qui commençait à perdre patience.

**"Je déteste les robes. Je déteste les jupes, je déteste ces espèces de.."**, s'exclama-t-elle en désignant la tenue que la jolie rousse portait.

Lydia s'apprêtait à répliquer de façon cinglante mais elle fut aussitôt coupée.

**"Je sais que Stiles te plaît. J'arrêterais de lui tourner autour si tu essayes ces vêtements."**

Sa camarade éclata de rire, rejetant la tête en arrière ainsi que ses boucles rousses par dessus ses épaules, pas impressionnée pour un sous.

**"Premièrement Stiles est libre de fréquenter qui il veut. Deuxièmement, tu te trompes sur notre relation. Troisièmement, si je me sentais en danger, crois moi, tu serais déjà évincée."**

Malia l'étudia avec insistance, les bras relevés sur la poitrine. Elle fini par esquisser un petit sourire du coin des lèvres.

**"Dans ce cas, fais le pour le jeu."**

Cette fois-ci franchement confuse par l'attitude du coyote, Lydia perdu sa repartie. À quelle jeu faisait-elle allusion ? Et quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? La seule raison pour laquelle toutes les deux se trouvaient là, c'était parce que Kira avait tenu à rhabiller Malia en une adolescente lambda et à lui enseigner les codes que n'importe quelle jeune fille utiliserait dans le but qu'elle se fasse remarquer le moins possible. Tout du moins, c'était un début. Malheureusement, elle était clouée au lit et s'était retrouvée dans l'obligation de solliciter l'âme charitable de Lydia. À contre-cœur, celle ci avait acceptée, la mort dans l'âme.

Malia était ingérable, un aspect de sa personnalité que Lydia percevait plutôt comme une qualité. Son manque de tact et de discrétion faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était. De là à dire que l'adolescente s'était attachée à elle ou ressentait une quelconque forme d'affection à son égard était illusoire. Malia l'agaçait fortement, pire encore, elle avait tapé dans l'œil et Stiles ce qui avait fait réalisé à Lydia beaucoup trop tard qu'elle ne le considérait pas comme un simple ami. Puisque Malia tenait tant à jouer, elle allait jouer.

La jeune fille s'empara des divers articles que celle-ci tenait dans ses bras et sans un mot, s'éclipsa dans la cabine d'essayage.

Tout ça n'était que des enfantillages et abdiquer en essayant les tenues que sa camarade lui avait proposé ne réglerait pas le problème de fond: la tension palpable entre elles et le fait qu'elles se disputaient Stiles, bien que Lydia ne comptait pas placer ses pions.

Malia, tout sourire, prit place là où se trouvait Lydia quelques instants plutôt et attendu patiemment, un air réjoui et victorieux sur le visage.

Elle le perdit aussitôt lorsque la jeune fille apparue sous ses yeux.

La robe qu'elle avait choisi d'essayer en premier lui moulait parfaitement le corps et laissait deviner la naissance de ses seins en un décolleté on ne peut plus sensuel. Elle était courte mais pas trop, noire à sequins mais peu clinquante. L'adolescente irradiait, tout simplement.

Malia, hébétée et comme hypnotisée par la créature qui se tenait sous ses yeux, déglutit difficilement et dû détourner le regard. Elle avait volontairement choisi des vêtements extrêmement féminins et frisant le ridicule. Seulement voilà, c'était Lydia qui les portait.

**"Heureuse ?"** s'enquit cette dernière, fière d'avoir relevée le défi mais déjà ennuyée par ce petit manège.

Le coyote délaissa son siège et passa une main dans la rangée de vêtements qui se trouvait à sa droite, feintant l'indifférence. Elle s'éloigna finalement et vint se planter devant Lydia, les yeux fixés dans les siens. Elle se plaça à quelques centimètres de son visage dégageant avec nonchalance une mèche rebelle qui tombait devant les yeux de la jolie jeune femme.

**"Tu as l'air délicieuse"**, susurra-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Lydia sembla encrer sur place. Le souffle court, elle se perdit totalement dans les yeux de sa camarade, absorbée par ses mots et la manière dont ceux-ci envoyaient une décharge tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Malia n'en menait pas large non plus mais fit bonne figure. Elle fit trois pas en arrière sans quitter Lydia du regard et sourit malicieusement, les bras derrière le dos, se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre.

**"Tenue suivante"**, lança-t-elle avant de venir tirer le rideau qui la séparait d'une Lydia qui lui envoyait toutes sortes de signaux plus obscènes les uns que les autres. Elle secoua la tête et soupira profondément, essayant de reprendre contenance.

De son côté, Lydia resta quelques instants interdite, puis reprit ses esprits. Elle choisi d'ignorer la fanfare qui tambourinait dans son cœur et se déshabilla pour enfiler la jupe pastel et le petit haut vert que Malia avait sélectionné.

Tirant le rideau et s'extirpant de la cabine, Lydia inspira longuement et attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval, nerveuse quant à la réaction imprévisible dont ferait preuve son amie.

Malia surgit de nul part, lui flanquant une frousse bleu.

Elle était tout sourire et semblait nettement plus à l'aise que la première fois.

La jeune fille détailla Lydia des pieds à la tête. Elle lui tournait même autour, étudiant ses longues jambes découvertes, puis sa nuque dégagée, ainsi que ses bras nus.

Elle fini par se poster de nouveau en face d'elle et se mordit la lèvre.

**"Je savais que le vert était ta couleur préférée et je comprends pourquoi."**

Lydia ne répliqua pas. Elle ne demanda pas comment l'adolescente pouvait le savoir. Ni la raison pour laquelle elle semblait l'admirer comme si elle faisait face à un somptueux repas.

Elle se contenta d'apprécier simplement toute cette attention et se détendue un peu.

Le porte de la petite boutique s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un groupe de joueurs de crosse que Lydia connaissait que trop bien. Ils étaient connu pour avoir causé de nombreux soucis et la jeune fille était même sortie avec l'un d'entre eux avant de fréquenter Jackson, Cody. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et agrippa par réflexe Malia par le poignet dans le but de l'entraîner dans la cabine. Seulement voilà, cette dernière résista et dévisagea avec insistance la bande qui les observaient à leur tour.

**"Malia, bougeons d'ici"**, ordonna Lydia qui ne prêtait pas attention aux jeunes hommes mais tentait plutôt de capter l'attention de l'adolescente.

**"Ils s'approcheront pas de toi"**, déclara-t-elle le plus simplement du monde. Fermement mais avec tranquillement.

Lydia la dévisagea concernée puis relâcha sa prise sur son poignet, choisissant de se tenir à ses côtés.

Le petit groupe resta planté devant la porte de la boutique, tandis que deux d'entre eux s'en détachèrent et se dirigèrent en direction des filles.

Ça ne disait rien qui vaille.

**"Tu es magnifique"**, lança le premier à l'intention de Lydia. Blond, grand et athlétique, il était beau garçon.

**"Merci Cody"**, rétorqua l'adolescente sans grand intérêt. Elle se tourna instinctivement vers Malia pour étudier sa réaction.

Celle-ci avait la mâchoire serrée, les yeux rivés sur les deux garçons. Elle semblait agitée et tendue.

Avant même que le second jeune homme ne tende le bras en direction de Lydia, elle l'intercepta et resserra sa prise.

**"N'essayes même pas."**

**"Détends toi, je ne vais pas égratigner ta petite-copine"** ricana-t-il.

Il se libéra de son emprise et vint jouer avec les volants de la jupe que portait Lydia.

Cody secoua simplement la tête, guettant la réaction de son ex petite-amie.

Cette dernière vint claquer violemment sa main dans un geste offensif.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? Est ce que vous êtes entré juste parce que vous nous avez aperçu dans la boutique ? Parce que je ne vois que des vêtements pour femmes, ici"**, déclara sèchement la jeune fille.

**"Ne me parles pas sur ce ton"**, dit le dénommé Joe d'un ton amusé.

**"C'est vrai quoi, ne sois pas aussi agressive, on allait s'en aller, c'est promis"**, pouffa Cody qui plaça un bras devant son camarade en signe de retraite.

**"Ça vaut mieux pour vous. Je suis peut être un coyote mais je n'hésiterais pas à planter mes crocs dans vos cervelles d'oursins."**

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel tandis que les deux garçons s'interrogèrent du regard.

**"Ta copine est vraiment givrée"** marmonna l'un d'entre eux.

Cody lança un dernier regard en leur direction avant de s'adresser à Lydia **"vendredi j'organise une fête chez moi. Tu devrais emmener ta petite copine."**

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, lui lança un clin d'œil et quitta bruyamment les lieux pour de bon avec sa bande de joueurs de crosse.

Lydia se tourna vers Malia lui offrant un air qui semblait dire _"sérieusement ?"_ Cette dernière haussa les épaules et fronçât les sourcils en guise de réponse.

**"Tu as vraiment flirté avec un de ces décérébrés ?"**

**"C'est toi qui devrait me juger ou ce ne serait pas plutôt le contraire ?"** répliqua sa camarde, un brin amusée.

Malia jeta un coup d'œil furtif en direction de la vendeuse qui tenait sa caisse et ne semblait pas s'intéresser pour un sous aux besoins de sa clientèle et poussa Lydia vivement dans la cabine avant de tirer le rideau.

**"Avant que tu ne le demandes, je vais essayer cette robe qui ne couvrira probablement pas ce qui se doit d'être couvert, je vais la porter comme n'importe quelle adolescente qui se doit et on se rendra à cette stupide soirée."**

Lydia écarquilla les yeux lorsque Malia fit glisser son t-shirt par dessus ses épaules et se retrouva en soutien gorge. Elle défit ensuite son jeans et s'en sépara pour enfiler la première robe qui se trouvait à sa portée.

**"Pourquoi est ce qu'on rentrerait dans son jeu en allant à cette fête ?"**

**"Parce ce que au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ce sont des trous du culs d'homophobes et que je vais m'y rendre avec ma petite-amie."**

**"Ta..."**

Lydia ne put terminer sa phrase lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur Malia. Cette fille était tout bonnement irréelle. Premièrement, pour des raisons surnaturelles. Deuxièmement, de par son caractère drainant. Troisièmement, par l'emprise qu'elle pouvait avoir sur Lydia qui jusque là, n'avait jamais considéré que les filles pouvaient s'avérer être aussi à son goût.

La silhouette galbée de Malia dont la robe épousait parfaitement les courbes aurait fait chavirer qui que ce soit, Stiles le premier. Mais Lydia ne pensait même plus à lui. Tout ce qu'elle voyait et tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, c'était le feu d'artifice que le coyote provoquait en elle chaque fois qu'elle entrait en contact avec sa peau, empiétait sur son espace vital, murmurait des mots au creux de son oreille, souriait ou la fixait avec intensité.

L'adolescente parvint néanmoins à articuler quelques mots, captivée par l'être tout entier qui se tenait devant elle.

**"Tu dis que tu comptes t'y rendre avec ta petite-amie. À qui fais-tu référence ?"**

L'espace conféré par la cabine n'était pas bien grand et l'air n'y était pas plus respirable surtout lorsqu'elle n'était pas faites pour contenir deux personnes.

Malia profita de cette proximité pour de nouveau entrer en contact avec Lydia et sentir la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts.

**"De toi"**, répondit-elle simplement.

**"Depuis quand est ce qu'on sort ensemble ?"** s'esclaffa sa camarade.

Malia prit le temps de fixer cette dernière suffisamment longtemps avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. De nature assez brusque, la jeune fille fit preuve de toute la délicatesse du monde mêlée à l'excitation du moment. Elle captura sa bouche en mordillant sa lèvre inférieur et fut ravie non seulement de ne pas recevoir de réponse négative de la part de la Banshee mais aussi de lui avoir arraché un gémissement étouffé par le contact entre leurs deux bouches. Malia glissa sa main derrière la nuque de Lydia tandis que celle-ci bascula la tête sur le côté pour lui donner plus d'accès. Elle posa ses mains sur les hanches du coyote qui, impatiente et quémandeuse, finie par la soulevée comme une poupée de chiffon. Lydia noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'entoura de ses bras. Malia posa une main sur les fesses de l'adolescente, savourant l'instant.

Elle la fit basculer en arrière, la plaquant contre le mur de la cabine. Cinq, dix, quinze ou vingt minutes passèrent, avant que le rideau ne s'ouvre.

Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent, prisent au dépourvu et sur le fait, Lydia était en soutien gorge mais se recouvra à l'aide de son cardigan tandis que Malia, insouciante, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, vêtue de rien d'autre que de ses sous-vêtements.

La vendeuse secoua la tête avant de soupirer.

**"Cela fait quinze minutes que ma caméra filme vos ébats. J'ai pensé vous laisser faire jusqu'au moment où j'ai eu peur pour ma cabine. Je ne suis pas stupide. Lorsque j'ai vu que la jeune fille avait disparue, je me suis doutée d'où elle se trouvait."**

**"La tête entre mes jambes ?"**

**"Malia !"** s'écria Lydia mortifiée.

La concernée lâcha un sourire en coin.

**"On est vraiment désolée, ma petite-amie a voulu me faire acheter de nouveaux vêtements et il fallait bien qu'on les essaye, vous comprenez. Je vais les acheter."**

Lydia n'en revenait pas du naturel dont faisait preuve sa désormais petite-amie face à pareille situation. Elle se sentait terriblement honteuse et n'avait qu'une envie, faire taire Malia. _À sa manière,_ il en va de soit.

La vendeuse hocha finalement la tête, dévisageant les deux jeunes filles puis haussa les épaules, s'apprêtant à tirer le rideau.

**"Faites plutôt l'économie d'acheter de nouveau sous vêtements."**

* * *

><p>Jamais entièrement satisfaite, vos aviscritiques/commentaires sont toujours les bienvenue pour un auteur aussi partagée que moi.**  
><strong>

Merci beaucoup d'avoir prit la peine de lire cette fiction, je vous retrouve très bientôt.

À la prochaine !


End file.
